random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
The Rising New Wave II
The Rising New Wave II (tentative name) is an upcoming 3D traditionally animated/computer animated superhero film produced by Walt Disney Animation Studios and released by Walt Disney Pictures as part of the Walt Disney Animated Classics series. It will be the sequel to the film, The Rising New Wave, and it will be the second sequel produced by Walt Disney Animation Studios after The Rescuers Down Under, and the fourth follow-up overall in the Disney Animation Canon after Fantasia 2000 and Winnie the Pooh. The film is scheduled to theatrically release July 17, 2018. Plot Set three years after the events of the first film, the film will center around the disappearance of The Rising New Wave's SunBlossom and the Deadman. Cast * Samuel L. Jackson as Beta GigaTrix (BayTrix), the robotic member of the Rising New Wave and one of the dual protagonists of the film. * Bowser & Jr. as the Electric Metal, the other dual protagonist. His character and appearance is based off of Tony Stark and his Iron Man ego from the Marvel Cinematic Universe. His key ability is his strength, proving him good in strong physical combat. * J. Severe as the Eagle, the deuteragonist. His personality is taken from Flash from the DC Animated Universe and his appearance is based off of Robin, also from the DC Animated Universe. He is specially skilled in archery similarly to Hawkeye from Marvel Comics. * AwesomeCartoonFan01 as the Ravern, the tritagonist of the film. Her appearance is based off of Batman from DC Comics and she has the ferocious powers and abilities of a super raven and a wyvern, hence her name. * Mochlum as Agent Moch, one of the secondary tritagonists. Originally the head of a network of agents called the N.O.O.D.L.E. (New Organization of Dealing Low Entities), he becomes a new member of the Rising New Wave. * Master ventus as the other of the secondary tritagonists and another new member of the Rising New Wave. * Phantom R as the Deadman, one of the primary characters of the film. His character personality and appearance hero-wise is based off of Deadpool with a bit of Spider Man, both from Marvel Comics. His powers are mostly poison-infused attacks and is also good with fast melee combat. He also has another secret alter ego which he claims that this person always follows the Deadman under his shadow called the Phantom. He, along with SunBlossom, disappeared off the face of the Earth sometime between the prequel and the film. * Daisy56 as SunBlossom, one of the primary characters of the film. Her appearance is based off of the Tanooki Suit power-up from the Super Mario series. Her special abilities include light-infused attacks. She, along with Deadman, disappeared off the face of the Earth sometime between the prequel and the film. The supporting cast is also set to include Redsox1099, TheWonderKat, and UltimateMegaGeo reprising their roles as agents of N.O.O.D.L.E. with UltimateMegaGeo taking the role of the leader this time around. Newcomers CompliensCreator00, MissingNo., and Faves3000 have been casted as new agents for the N.O.O.D.L.E.. Production References External Links * Official website * [http://www.imdb.com/title/tt64646464/ The Rising New Wave II] at Internet Movie Database * [http://www.bcdb.com/bcdb/cartoon.cgi?film=646464 The Rising New Wave II] at Big Cartoon Database * [http://www.boxofficemojo.com/movies/?id=therisingnewwaveii.htm The Rising New Wave II] at Box Office Mojo * [http://www.rottentomatoes.com/m/the_rising_new_wave_ii The Rising New Wave II] at Rotten Tomatoes Category:Pages by Bowser & Jr. Category:Random Works! Category:Random Category:Movies Category:Disney Category:The Rising New Wave